Favor of the Water Kage
by vanpiric heart
Summary: Naruto gets turned down for training by Kakashi a certain red haired Kage decides to train him herself and the results are staggering. Kakashi, Council bashing. Powerful, Smart Naruto.  Naruto/Mei ONLY, no harem, on hold writer's block.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Speech"

'thought'

**Favor of the Water Kage:**

Right after the plimanarys Leaf hospital:

"Kakashi-sensei!" yelled a hyper-active orange ninja to one that looked like a scarecrow.

"Forget it Naruto"

"But I haven't even asked yet" whined Naruto

"I already know what you want but I need to train Sasuke so just go work on Chakra control" said Kakashi before disappearing in swirl of leave. Naruto leaves the hospital to find some way to train even if it's by himself… as usual but says one last thing under his breath with his head hung low.

"*sigh* Easy for you to say, your always helping just him and telling me to work on my Chakra control without giving me any clue as how to do it." Naruto was sure that no one had heard him and even if someone did they wouldn't care. No one had noticed the red-headed woman with green eyes, with blue eyeliner and lipstick, wearing blue garments that stopped above her knees. She heard him, and it made her wonder.

'Why wouldn't someone train him? Sure orange is a bad color for ninja to wear, but to abandon a student giving they no help at all was inexcusable, and from what I felt the boy had more chakra than that Jounin…(smirk crosses her face) why not? Could be fun even! With his reserves he could at lest some what entertaining' with that she disappeared in swirl of mist.

Training Field 7:

Naruto stared at the log that he was once tied to, even though he kept crying for help that day they continued to walk away as if they thought it was funny and they probably did. Then a swirl of mist appears in front of him a woman who was the epitome of beauty and sex appeal.

"Hi there" came her gentle voice tat made Naruto think he was in a dream, "I heard your conversation with your sensei" Naruto looked to the ground at this as he felt ashamed at the idea that not even his sensei didn't want to train him.

"Mine if I teach you instead?" Naruto looked at her like she grow another head before breaking out is famous grin.

"Really? You want to teach me? Thank You!" Naruto in all of his excitement hugged his new sensei not realizing where the height difference would put him, in her breast. She on other hand knew that the boy would probably get overexcited and she decided to have a little fun with him.

"I wasn't going to teach you that so soon" she said in husky voice. Naruto then being confused now took the time to realize where he is now and to drew back while wearing a blush that could rival Hinata's

"I…I… I'm sorry I didn't mean to he continued to spurt nonsense after a minute she began to laugh at Naruto's behavior, he stopped and she explained.

"Don't worry I know you aren't a pervert, I have a sixth sense for that." Naruto let out a large sigh of relief at the knowledge that she wasn't going to change her mind because of that.

"Now what are your abilities?" She asked I much harder tone to show she was in sensei mode.

"Huh? Should we know each other first?"

"Alright, I'll start. My name is Mei Terumi, My likes are fighting, training, and good natured people. My dislikes are perverts, having to cook, paperwork, and condescending people. My dream is to find a good husband, your go"

"My name is Naruto Uzuamaki, My likes are training, all kinds of ramen, and those I consider precious to me. My dislikes are people who abandon their comrades, the wait for instant ramen, and my 'team.'" Mei was pleasantly surprised, he had a good heart, but she couldn't help notice the sarcasm when he used the word 'team'

"Your abilities?" she asked again, returning to the hard tone.

"Academy jutsu, tree climbing…" Mei was annoyed 'that's it? This is going to be difficult even with his high level of chakra' "… and Kage bushin" that caused the young kage's eyes to snap open.

"Naruto that's a high jounin technique, do you know the applications it gives?" the look on Naruto's face told her he didn't "It means we can do much more training, didn't your sensei tell you anything?" at that moment Naruto's face darkened and she fully understood.

"Well, we start with water walking" Naruto looked happy to get started, and just like that she walked out onto the water, "focus chakra into our feet but you need to fluctuate it in order to stay afloat" without another word from each Naruto tried and of course failed, after getting out he took off his cloths and began to build chakra and his seal appeared with the one he got from Orochimaru.

'Well that's not something you see every day, a five prong seal interfering with someone's chakra control. Looks like all I got to do to release it is hit all five points with chakra, hard. But what's that other one? It looks really complicated but it appears to be there to hold something, but what? I'll have to find out later.'

"Naruto"

"Yeah?"

"Someone put a five prong seal on you and it's messing with your control. I can remove it if you want" Naruto eagerly nodded his head, and with with so much speed that it would be impossible for a genin to see she struck him releasing the seal, he doubled over in pain clenching his stomach. After which she had him try the exercise again getting it perfectly.

"Alright Naruto how many kage bushins can you in a day?"

"Not sure, I've never exhausted my chakra by making them before" the one phase to describe her response to this was an ever so simple 'Holy Shit!' she began to rub her hands in a almost greedy manor.

"Good now make 300" Naruto did as he was told, then they broke into three groups on Mei's orders and gave each group a scroll and making three muzi-clones and each went their own way.

"What are we going to do?" asked Naruto

"Work on your taijutsu, show me you stance" he did then she got mad… at Konaha, this boy was the diamond in the rough while they pampered the manure, his stance was wrong in every sense of the word his weight was shifted forward. After five hours of her drilling the basic taijutsus into him to prepare for the next step.

"Aright that's enough for today"

"What? Aww" she was glad she got such an eager student

"We'll do more tomorrow, now slowly dispel your clones" Naruto did as he was told. At the end his eyes went wide at what learned from them suddenly.

"Go ahead try it out, I know you want to." Naruto waked up to the river and in a speed that even Kakashi could only dream of having went through all the hand signs for the Mizu doragon (water dragon jutsu) and the biggest surprise was that instead of one dragon forming four did. Mei let out a whistle.

"See? It's enough for today" Naruto nodded as the memory of ten clones working solely on increasing his hand sign speed for this jutsu, each one getting a decent level by themselves and the two other jutsu came to his, the **hitoshirezu** kiri (hidden mist jutsu) and the Mizu bushin jutsu. "See you tomorrow Naruto" and she disappeared in a swirl of mist while Naruto walked home.

'I have to get her to teach me that'

Meanwhile at a bar in Konoha:

The Mizukage was having a drink while planning the next step of Naruto's training.

"Well Kakashi how the training going?" asked a bearded jounin while he puffed down his cigarette, Mei was now paying attention to the other table.

"Good! Sasuke will be ready"

"And Naruto" asked a red eyed jounin

"Who cares about him, Sasuke is the only one on the team who has what it takes to be a real ninja and I won't waste my time with someone who can't even control his own chakra. He has no talent, nor dose he deserve to be a ninja." This disturbed his two companions.

That pissed Mei off. After she paid for her drink she left and had figured out Naruto's training and a little something else. Her laughter sent chills all though the hidden leaf even Garra and his prisoner, despite her laughing only being in her head.

Chapter one end

Revised, I made it clear why she wanted to train him. All fixed the senses mistake I was rushing through it. And yes the plot is suppose to be fast moving, after another chapter or two I'm going to skip straight to the chunin exam. Oh and Tryan If the clones transfer all experience and knowledge gained in the effect of photographic memory of course with a few clones practicing just gaining experience with the seal sequice and over fifty other actually doing the jutsu he got months of experince in just that one jutsu.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Thanks for the reviews, Redid chapter one after I was almost done with this hope you like it.

"speech"

'thought'

jutsu

**kyubbi **

(translation)

**The Real Training**

Next Morning: Training ground 7

Naruto had arrived early that morning exited to see his new sensei again, and to show her the jutsu he made last night. He started with some light stretches and hitting a log with the taijutsu while he waited for her to show. After an hour she appeared in a swirl of mist.

"Mei-sensei!" called the ever enthusiastic Naruto. She was glad to see him too, she had never had a student before and to have one who was always happy to see you was a plus.

"Good Morning Naruto, now make two hundred clones" she then pulled out a scroll and a peace of paper. "Naruto before we start I want you to sign this." she then handed him the peace of paper.

"Whats this sensei?" she then got nervous, 'god I can't tell what that is'

"It's a contract that promises you a reward if you beat both Neji Hyuuga and Garra"

"Really! sweet" he then signed it without another word. 'He actually signed it, good'

"So what are you going to teach me sensei?" and with that she entered 'Teacher Mode' and pulled out a storage scroll and in a puff of smoke appeared a pile of books on several subjects, stradagey, poisons and how to use and cure them, jutsu theory, elements and how to make his how to make jutsu.

"Half of you clones each grab a book and start reading." as she was about to continue Naruto interrupted.

"Wait sensei, I want to show you something"

"What is it?" Naruto then jumped next to the stream and formed his usual cross hand sign and fifty clone formed out of the water which made Mei go wide eyed.

"NARUTO, how did you do that? No one has ever been able to make more then five mizu bushin at a time even I've been trying to do that for years, how did you do it?"

"It's a combination of the kage bunshi jutsu and the mizu-bushin jutsu. The kage bunshi is made of pure chakra which copies a person's chakra network perfectly. The mizu-bushin only infuses chakra with water. So I copied my chakra network into the mizu bushin so I could make more than five. It takes a lot less chakra than the kage bunshi but it allows me to make only fifty." Mei was astonished, this genin had done what not only her but all mist ninjas and other mizukages had failed to do, break the limit of five mizu-bushin.

"Hey Naruto, if you show me how to do that jutsu I'll teach you a killer move."

"Really? What kind?" asked Naruto as he started to jumped up and down.

"A summoning, but before you get too excited know this. The chances that the summon will kill you in nine out of ten. Will you risk it?" Naruto's energy seemed to disappear until he burst out

"OF COURSE I'LL RISK IT! I'm a ninja, our lives are always on the line, and this is just one more instance." Mei smiled at him and stuck her hand in the air a scroll appeared in a puff of smoke and she threw it to him feet.

"Alright, sigh your name in blood and stamp your fingerprints below. You'll then be called by the Queen Hydra to earn her permission to summon them, should she not like you she'll eat you." Naruto then unrolled the scroll and signed and then disappeared.

Area change: Hydra world

"Where am I?" Naruto was looking around but he only saw mist.

"Why are you here young one?" Naruto turned around and saw the largest creature he ever saw. It was snow white with ten heads, a large pair of bat wings, it had red fangs and yellow silted eyes. Naruto was in awe at the sight before him but hen remembered what Mei said about the queen hydra and got down on his knees and bowed.

"Queen Hydra I humbly ask you to please allow me to be a summoner of your kind"

"Tell me why I should?"

"I wish to protect my precious people, and my village. I know I'm not strong enough to do it alone, so please help me protect them." the Hydra lowered her heads and looked intensely at Naruto.

"These eyes can see into the hearts and soles of humans and I can see that you speak true" the Hydra then shrank down into a human form, a woman. She had pale skin with sliver hair and a snow white kimono. "Your heart is pure which is surprising for a demon container...which makes you all the more worthy, so now you'll be the first human to know my name. Know the name of one of the great summons's, Y**oukou** H**anone**(crimson fang), with the knowledge of my name you'll need less chakra to summon me and my kind, and you'll only need blood and the tiger hand seal." she walked up to Naruto and taking his right hand and bites him hard on the forearm and a tattoo much like the snake one but many more heads with space between them.

"Call upon me anytime and I will help you but never tell another sole my name as it is our own bond." and before Naruto could ask anything he found that he was at the training grounds again.

"I see it went well" Naruto spun around to see his new sensei Mei

"Yeah, but it weird she said not to tell anybody her name" Mei found herself impressed for what seemed to the hundredth time in the last two days.

"For her to have told you her name, you must have made a good impression" Naruto smiled

"I'm just that awesome" Mei just shook her head.

"I've started training all your clones while you where gone."

"What should I do sensei?"

"Put these weights on and we'll work on taijutsu." she then tossed him weights for his ankles, wrists, and a weighted vest. Though they weren't as heavy as Lee's they were still heavy and he had them for each limb as well as a vest, in total Naruto was wearing about four hundred fifty pounds.

"sensei this is way too heavy" Naruto complained

"Never mind that go practice the academy styles I taught you yesterday" Naruto sighed but did as he was told. After three hours Mei said they were done for the day as soon as Naruto taught her the new jutsu

"Just feel out your chakra network and form your chakra the same way when you make the clone" Mei did just that but with more chakra then she normally did and got fifteen clones.

"Good, now Naruto slowly dispel your clones and try new things with the information you gather for the rest of the day." then she left to complete the next step in her plain. While Naruto did as he was told dispelling them one at a time.

By the time he was finished he knew everything in the books Mei brought and her style of taijutsu. He even remembered Mei forcing the mizu bushins to learn how to dodge attacks close or far range by setting traps using dull weapons so as not to pop them, though he was still far from being a master. The most usual information he got was on making jutsu.

'huh why did she add that?'

"**Because kit, she expects you to make you own jutsu**"

'who's there?'

"**Who else would be in your mind?**"

'the kyuubi?'

"**Bingo, and you should try to make some**"

'what's the point? sas-gay would just copy them.'

"**Theres a way to prevent that**"

'Really! how?'

"**Those blasted eyes of his can't copy chakra manipulation**"

'huh, thats it?'

"**Yeah, just make jutsu that are completely chakra manipulation and he can't do dick**."

'Hey calling that teme gay is my thing'

"**Heheh sorry, well I better tell you**."

'Tell me what?'

"**Because of me you can use all the elements**"

'WHAT? That's impossible I know it. I was read all about the elements'

"**Not for a demon container, as matter a fact any one who contains a bujin with five or more tails can use all the elements**"

'How can that be?'

"**Each of our tails will allow a person use of an element, so anyone who has the five tailed bujin or higher has all the elements available, though your probably the only one who knows, so you really should try I'll even help.**

'Really? cool'

Back with Mei: Hokage's office

"Lord Hokage if you would please put your seal here" Mei said with a smile as she slid the paper Naruto signed earlier toward him. Unlike Naruto though the third Hokage read it and was shocked.

"Lady Mizukage, this is a transfer contract with an engagement clause. Why Naruto though?" it wasn't that the Hokage was displeased, far from it but he had to know her reasons.

"Because of his jounin teacher."

"Kakashi?"

"Yes he not only blew Naruto off to train the Uchiha but he talk bad about him behind his back, his exact words were, 'Who cares about him, Sasuke is the only one on the team who has what it takes to be a real ninja and I won't waste my time with someone who can't even control his own chakra. He has no talent, nor dose he deserve to be a ninja.'" the third was furious, the killing aura he gave off caused the whole civilian population to pass out in five seconds. Without a word the Hokage stamped the paper and gave it back.

"How is his training going?"

"He's reached about high chunin level already, with some new jutsu."

"Good, keep it up, because I'm looking forward to the end of the month and what 'that' will do to those assholes"

Mei left the old kage to his thought, what were they? How to punish Kakashi of course!

Chapter 2 end

Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I do not own Dance Dance Revolution I do own some jutsu I'll be putting into this chapter.

Birth of the Uzumaki style.

Once again Naruto found himself training in the dead of night like he did during the mission at wave. Him and about five hundred Kage bushins trying to invent new jutsu while a few dozen were reading different scrolls an important figures in the shinobi world. The one who caught the attention of a clone most was Tsunade of the sannin. Not because of the normal guy reason, but it was how she fought.

'To attack someone with that level of physical strength is not normal' after reading about her abilities as a medic and had perfect chakra control it struck him, 'She uses chakra to pull it off, after all I once used it for a burst of speed so why couldn't someone use it for strength. But her style was slow, and predictable punches and kicks. If I work on her strength technique and combine it with a much faster and complex style of taijutsu I could do some serious damage.' The clone then sneaks off to town with his own thought. After getting half way to the library he hears some real upbeat music and walks into the local arcade and sees a guy on a stage, the guy limbs were flying in almost every direction but every time an arm or leg went zigging in a direction it always touched an arrow that was on the platform. After a couple of minutes the Naruto clone figures out why the dancing caught his attention, several of the guy's movements looked similar to taijutsu attacks. The clone created nine others and they began to watch from every angle. The intensity with which the clones watched scared the audience and the dancer in question. After two more dances the guy was so tried he left the platform. The only reason he stayed up there for so long was that he thought Naruto was going to kill him as soon as he got off. It had been like that ever since Garra showed up and actually told people that he held a monster inside of him, so everyone assumed that at some point or another Naruto would also lose his mind.

As soon as the guy was finished the group of Naruto clones left for the library. This left the audience and dancer happy to be alive. The clones all headed to the library, each with a half crazed look that made both the librarian and shinobi guards stand aside. Half the clones got books on taijutsu and the another three on dancing and the last two began to copy every bit medical knowledge they could find into blank scrolls for reference. Each one began to think of moves to add to this new taijutsu and after an hour or two they left to see the real Naruto. When they arrive they see the destruction he caused in making new jutsu. Naruto sees his other clones and begins his game of interrogation.

"Where have you guys been?" They all gave Naruto a foxy grin.

"We've been thinking of ways to improve and brought all the information needed to do so." Naruto looked shocked and a clone brought him a storage scroll, he opened it and he saw several labels that went, 'theory', 'basic exercises', advanced exercises', 'D-Rank', 'C-Rank', 'B-Rank'. and 'A-Rank' He rolled it up deciding to see their report first. Knowing what he wanted they dispelled they did so. The ideas and memories of each ones exspearces ran through his mind. After giving himself a moment to get his bearings he created a thousand clones and told half of them to start practicing the katas the previous clones came up with and the other half to start with the 'theory', 'basic exercises', advanced exercises' of the medical jutsu.

The next morning:

Mei arrived at her usual time and was suprized to him deep asleep. She was a little confused as to why he had such a big smile. Had he made something new? If so she couldn't wait to see what it was. After trying unsussefuly to shake him awake she got a devious smirk.

"Naruto, all you can eat ramen!" he jumped up with renewed vigor while looking around and drooling.

"Hey that wasn't nice Mei-sensei." she simply shook her head.

"Why were you sleeping Naruto?"

"Oh! I was working on trying to make a few new moves and such" He was laughing inwardly at the fact he could be a little deceiving. She smiled and leaned in close making sure to show off some cleavage and giving a suggestive smile.

"Care to show me?" she asked in her sweetest tone possible. She thought her tone would scare him, but his smile terrified her.

"Alright, but you should coat yourself in a thick layer of chakra, trust me." she gave him a hard look, 'Does he actually believe that he can injure me? Well given what he's done already it's probably best to take the safe rout.' After coating her body in a thick layer of chakra she gave a nod to go ahead. Naruto then started to move in a little dance (imagine Capoeira from Teken) she was about to burst out laughing at him until a foot came at her in an upward arc at a speed so fast she almost couldn't block it. When it made contact it felt like someone hit her with a ball of steel the size of Sasuke's ego, she knew if her arm had taken that hit without the layer of chakra it would have destroyed her arm. She had no time to think as a second attack came at her, it was an open palm but it was no less powerful. After scitting away her eyes went wide.

"Naruto, what is that?" Naruto gave her a foxy grin

"A new taijutsu style combined with Tsunade's super strength, It's fast and nearly impossible to read" Mei was actually only mildly suprized at this, after all Naruto had managed to improved the muzi bunshin and had unreal reserves of chakra.

"But how did..." before she could finish her question as Naruto answered.

"I found the secret of Tsunade's super strength and found her overall style was lacking." he had said the last part with a smile.

"Did you make anything else?" she returned his smile seeing his unbelievable accomplishment.

"Yeah, some of my own ninjutsu that can't be copied by the sharigan." NOW she was completely suprized at his claim.

"How?"

"Simple their made from nothing but pure chakra manipulation which is something that can't be copied" Mei was once again completely shocked by the brilliance he possessed.

"Good work Naruto! We can take the day off if your ninjutsu is as good as I hope it is." she said trying her best to not sound excited. Naruto took a stance and and puffing his chest and without a single hand seal called his first jutsu.

"Secret Uzumaki style: Shikigami chakra needles" then opening his mouth shot a bunch of senbon made of water that also bent the air around it to go faster and each one a slight electric charge, but of course they were too fast for the Mizukage to see it. when she saw that dozens of the trees had tiny holes in them. She became a little shaken by this, but before she could voice her opeanion he started his next one "Secret Uzumaki style: Ripping waves" this time his swelled up at the chest and exhaled a powerful stream of water that completely abiltrated the all the trees and several boulders. "Secret Uzumaki style: Waves of Flames" Naruto turned toward the lake and spat put white fire that crashed down on the lake like a tidal wave incinerating the water to the point that not even steam was produced.

"Good job Naruto!" though she would never admit it those jutsu intimidated her, hell they just scared her. "Alright we'll take the day off to celebrate, first we'll soak in the hot springs and then I'll treat you to ramen." Naruto was jumping for joy as they headed to town.

Hot spring: Men's side

At a tiny hole in the wall sat a white-haired legendary pervert. He had been going there for the last three days and he could say for the first time in his life that he was fed up with peeping. His plan had fallen two days behind schedule. Kakashi would refuse to train Naruto, ether Kakashi or the Hokage would assign a elet trainer like Edisu, they would bring Naruto here to learn water walking, Naruto would spot him, sick the trainer on him, he knock them out, then act as if he didn't want to train Naruto, then eventually cave in, then teach him summoning and how to draw out the fox's power. Unknown to the toad hermit Naruto was working on the second part in the changing area right then.

With Naruto: He was getting dressed when the kyuubi began to just start talking out of the blue. **"Hey kit!"**

'what do you want?'

**"We need to talk bissness"**

'huh?

**"That Garra kid, even though he's being possessed by his bujin he can still draw out it's full power while you can't draw jack-shit from me without being super pissed off."**

'So, what of it?'

**"So here's the deal, you make my stay more confertable and I'll give you chakra anytime."**

'Alright, how can I make you more confertable?'

**"Make me some nice scenery, I'm fucking sick and tired of this god-damn sewer and a nice bed" **in a madder of seconds the sewer became a field of sakura trees and the kyuubi was on the softest bed he could ever dream off. **"Thanks, just tell me when and I'll give you all the chakra you'd ever need" **Naruto smiled at his new weapon, now he ready to fight Garra.

As soon as Naruto stepped out into the hot spring area he took note of the man sitting at the wall between the mens and womens sides. Naruto begins a soundless charge, Jiraya without even fully turning around summons his toad and it's tong whips out at Naruto. Naruto simply dances around it using back flips and cartwheels, even after several attempts by the toad. After getting close enough Naruto delivers a powerful kick to Jiaya's face sending him though the walls of the hot springs with a battle cry of damn pervert.

As Jiraya was sailing though the air he figured out who hit him and decided that he didn't have to bother with teaching taijutsu, after all his hit was as powerful as his former teammate's. After walking back to the hot spring Jiraya got a new speech in order to get Naruto to train under him.

"Well kid you've got some real talent." Naruto gave him an angry glare. "How would you like me to train you?"

"No way perv." Naruto said looking away and sticking his nose in the air.

"You have no idea who I am do you? I'm Jiraya the toad sage" Naruto did a quick run though in his head of anyone worth mentioning, then it hit him.

"Jiraya of the sannin?" Jiraya then grew a grin.

"So what do you say now?" Naruto gave a light growl.

"Fine what are you going to teach me?" Jiraya's grin grew

"First I'm going to teach you how to summon." Naruto then sported a deadpan expression.

"I already know how to" Jiraya was speechless, someone had taught his god-child how to summon.

"Al-alright which contract do have?"

"the hydra" Jiraya's eyes bugged out

"Hydra one of the five legendary summons?" Naruto nodded not really listing.

"Then perhaps I should teach you how to use 'that'" Jiraya says confidently, sure no one has taught him to use the fox's power.

"If your talking about the fox I already know how." once again flabbergasted Jiraya begins to look like a fish. "I talked to him and made a deal, in exchange for a more confertable sleeping area he'll give me chakra whenever I need it."

"Fine then I'll teach you the fourth Hokage's special jutsu." that had gotten the results he wanted as Naruto was looking at the like he was a god.

"What will you teach him" came an angelic voice, that belonged to no other than the Mizukage herself.

"An A-class jutsu" said a proud Jiraya

"Just another one huh?" that comment was not lost on him

"What do you mean another A-rank jutsu? The kid has others?"

"Yes, but he invented those just last night" Jiraya was smiling the kid had power no doubt about it, he would be a great ninja like his father.

"Well I'm impressed but this jutsu is very difficult" the three got ready and left for our hero's favorate ramen stand. In the stand while Naruto devoured bowl after bowl of the noddles his two teachers were discussing all about Naruto's training and what was still needed.

"Naruto take this money and go buy some new cloths without orange." Mei told him while handing him a large amount of money.

"But no one will me anything decent."

"So henge." Naruto did just that, he became a brown haired boy in typical ninja garbs. While Naruto headed off in search of some new cloths the other two paid for the meal and left for the training field where Mei told Jiraya about her 'plan' and was rolling around on the ground laughing at the fact that the leaf was losing a major power.

Naruto had found an outfit that met his needs and got new shinobi snadles that cover the entire foot and the toes had a steel plate with seals to help focus chakra into them, he replaced the fabric of his headband with a longer one, it was still blue. His new out fit was a black and blue jumpsuit(Shuppden outfit but blue instead of orange). He also bought some bandages for no real reason other than they reminded him of Zabuza who was something of a ninja role-model for him.

Naruto had arrived on the training grounds in his new outfit and was wearing the bandages under his jacket around his stomach, forearms, and shins. The two gave Naruto a once over and approved of his new cloths and began his training. Jiraya tossed Naruto a water balloon and Naruto was ready to fire off a question when the old perv began his explanation.

"The first step to learning the fourths jutsu is bust the balloon by rotating chakra inside inside of it" Naruto nodded and then created a hundred clone, "Kid, what are you doing?"

"Anything they learn I learn when I dispel them" Jiraya had to admit it was brilliant using clones to learn a difficult jutsu. After three hours Naruto dispelled his clones then popped the balloon easily.

"Alright we'll start the second step tomorrow" Naruto nodded and walked off Jiraya went to 'research' peacefully for the first time in a couple of days, and Mei went to the Jounin bar. At first it was empty but after a couple of drinks two Jounin walked in, she recognized they from when she heard Naruto's 'sensei' talking to them.

"Here for the chunin exams?" asked Asuma

"Sort of, but I'm also training Naruto Uzumaki." this caught their attention and they began to question his progress in comparative terms. "He's more than ready now" she said which made the two feel a little on edge at her passive attitude and began to question in specific ways. "The boy has learned more in a few days than most ninja do in three years." the two smiled and visibly relaxed. "why do you two care anyway? Why aren't you like the silver haired one?" A wave of malice could be felt coming of the two.

"He's friends with two of my students"

"One of my students has a crush on him."

"I see, don't worry I'll take good care of him." she then went back to her apartment to get ready for the next day.

Chap 3 end.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Okay people, I've been distrated lately. I'm trying to find a certain Love hina fanfic, If anyone knows the name of it please e-mail it to me. The discription: Keitaro has a harem, after the chase through gets Su's freshly worn panties on his head as the Molmol proposal Su takles him with a kiss, after waking up she explains things, he goes to Molmol with su where he meets her dad and all his wives and they get attacked by a group of tarriest

Exam day!

Time skip: day of the chunin exam

Naruto entered the chunin exam stamtum after his talk with Hinata. He saw the shear mass of people but what was truly odd was how his fellow gennin reacted to his new look. He guessed everyone expected him to be the same as before but he just shrugged it off. He then noticed Hinata's father in the crowd with her sister, that just made his plan that much sweeter especially with his new 'anti-Hyuga defence' he remembered the day he thought of it...

Flash back:

Naruto was taking a break from training and was deep in thought, 'the plates on my shoes gathers chakra could I do it with something else too?' Naruto was still hard-pressed on finding a way to remove the fear of those blasted eyes the Hyuga had. he then drew back his black sleeve and the weights he wore to look at the bandages, 'What would you have done Zabuza? Haku?' He continued to stare at the bandages for a few minutes then he began to play with a kunai and as he did so he didn't notice when he began pouring out a lot of chakra and it gathered into the bandages of his right arm. When the kunai slipped it came back down the point was facing Naruto's arm and when it hit the tip snapped off. After inspecting what happened he found that he filled the bandages with so much chakra they became ten times stronger than steal.

After getting some 'help' from Jiraya with making seal that would store exseis chakra and would focus it enough to have the same effects. It became his 'ultimate defense.'

flash back: end

"...so you see you have no chance of winning" came Neji's voice. Naruto then came out of his daze.

"hm? You say something?" everyone sweat drops at hearing that, while Neji just gets furious.

"Figures from trash like you, not listing to your superiors" Naruto just reaches into his pouch and pulls out a red book with hearts decorating the cover. Which makes Neji even angrier.

"You DARE disrespect me?" Naruto doesn't bother looking up to look at the branch member.

"It's not smut if that's what your worried about" answered Naruto in earnest, "It's just a romance novel, I for one can't stand smut" at this point Neji is red with rage, and takes the stance for the 8 trigram 64 palms. With his charging using this attack he believes his victory is absolute, until Naruto starts to doge.

"Two palms" Naruto simply stepped back, "four palms" to the right, "eight palms" down, "sixteen palms" back, "thirty-two palm." left, sixty-four palms!" and the last strike was caught by Naruto. Neji was stunned, he didn't believe that he'd need the Byukugan to win, now he did. After activating his bloodline he became scared. To any Hyuuga with their eyes active they would understand Neji's fear, no one had managed to stop the use of the Juken. The look on Neji's face was enough of a concern to get all the Hyuga's enouph to activate their eye and their responses were the same. Over half his body would seem to be on fire with chakra, so much so that the Byukugan couldn't see his chakra network. To say Hinata's father was concerned was like saying Gai liked to train, a big fucking understatement. Hiashi had always believed that the Hyuga were the best, their eyes gave them the unique abilitie of always being able to see chakra ntework and their taijutsu was flawless, the Rotation was the ultimate defense, and no one could stop the 8 trigrams techniques. So far Naruto broke two of those thoughts with utter ease.

"I could have killed you with a single jutsu even if you used Rotation" no one believed it except two people in the Kage's box. "If you don't believe it then I will demonstrate it for you." Naruto said so calmly if unnerved the Hyuuga head. Jumping back Naruto lowers the book but doesn't put it away.

"You may have stopped my attack but no one can get through the Rotation, espically with ninjutsu, which for you scum to even use needs both hands to do." Neji gave Naruto a smug look but Naruto only keeps an 'I'm board' look on. without forming any hand seals Naruto calls his attack.

"Secret Uzumaki style: Shikigami chakra needles" Neji's smirk disappeared the instant his eyes picked up the spat out chakra moving toward him and so did every other Hyuga. Neji knowing that he didn't have time to move out of the way knew he had to use the Rotation and so he did. The Hyugas were once again smiling until Neji stopped spinning and saw the holes in his shoulders, thys, and stomach next to the spine. Hiashi looked mortified to see someone pierced the Rotation as yet another rule that supported the pride of being a Hyuga came crashing down. His youngest daughter's reaction was completely different, she was drooling at Naruto. She had a strange upbringing that taught her power was everything, and Naruto was power incarnate. Her father soon caught on to her thought process and began to plot on how to get Naruto to marry Hanabi.

"Do you understand Neji, the Hyuga keep themselves weak." Neji just gave him a hard glare he was too beat up to do anything else. "The branch family is always pissing and moaning but never tries to help themselves. They didn't even try to make a counter seal." then picking up Neji, Naruto right hand glows green and naruto slices Neji's headband and head wrappings showing the Caged Bird Seal and putting more chakra into his hand he declares something on one expected.

"Secret Uzumaki Counter seal: Broken Key" with that Naruto applies two fingers to the center of the original seal. After a few moments of pain a new seal forms at the coners of his forehead each three lines all pointing inward at each other. He drops Neji, "there now the Caged Bird seal won't work." Neji's eyes went wide, Naruto had just told him he was free. The main branch could no longer threaten him with it, he could even see the Hyuga elders trying to use and failing. As he slipped into unconsciousness a smile graced his lips as the new seal on his head stopped those bastards from using his power.

Kage's box:

"Sasuke Uchiha is late, we'll have to disqualify him." said the aged Hokage

"Lord Hokage please, Garra is the pride of the Sand lets postpone his match so the two may fight" said the false Kazekage

"Bullshit Kazekage, the Uchiha are bound by rules like the rest of us, if they can't bother to show up on time they don't deserve to be chunin." the Hokage sighed he was getting to old fot this shit.

"Lady Mizukage is right Lord Kazekage, I can't be giving anyone special treatment" though Orochimaru may have looked calm he was furious, but then another thought hit him, 'Let the nine-tail brat awaken Garra everything will be fine.' He leaned back and got confertable in his chair. After the announcement of Sasuke's disqualification the crowd shouted their disappointment but this continued on.(Kankuro forfeits, same fight between Shika and Temari.)

"Naruto Uzumaki and Garra please report to the arena." Naruto and Garra did just that and as they began their stair down a swirl of leaves appears between them as Kakashi and Susake stand in the middle, Kakashi rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

"Are we late?" the proctor smiled, Kakshi relaxed until...

"By about an hour, Sasuke Uchiha has been disqualified please stand aside" Kakashi paled and Sasuke's anger was growing to dangerous levels Kakashi tried to lighten the mood.

"Well I guess we should wish Neji-san good luck." the proctor laughed and pointed behind Kakashi and when the two sharigan users turned around they were speechless at the sight of a blue and black jumpsuit, the person in it was not suppose to be there.

"Naruto, why are you here?" Naruto didn't show it but he was insulted, but only shrugged

"He was week so I wiped the floor with him" Kakashi was speachless, 'How did Naruto get strong enouph to beat Neji? I only taught him tree walking and in this amount of time Naruto should have only learned walter walking, and not even master it yet. That would not be enouph to make Naruto of that level. Some one must have been training him, but who?'

"He's mine" yelled a crazed Sasuke who began to charge Garra. Before he could anywhere near Garra a foot inplanted itself into his chest sending him flying back spitting blood.

"You've been disqualified, if you try to attack again you will be considered a traitor from attacking a shinobi from an allied village." Naruto told him in a cold tone, "If that happens I will have to kill you" Kakashi gaped at how Naruto was acting, 'what ever happened during training made him much more matrue.' Sasuke shot him a look that promissed him pain.

"How dore you! I'm a Uchiha!" Naruto just sighs and shacks his head, 'Does everyone I fight got huge ego?' The Garra looks at the last Uchiha but doesn't show any intrest in him.

"Beat it" came the cold monotone of the sand nin, and everyone looks surprized at Garra for not wanting to fight Sasuke Uchiha, "Naruto Uzumaki... for some reason" he then suddenly starts to yell, "I feel a thousand times more exicted to fight you!" Naruto gives a ginuine smile at Garra.

"It's cause I'm stronger" no one makes a sound thinking about the match aganist Neji they thought maybe he was telling the truth.

"Come on Sasuke lets go" and the two shunshew into the stands with the ruckies and the near by Hyuga. "Hello everyone, hey Lee how are you doing?"

"Alright I guess but I heard about Naruto's victory against Neji, I guess taijutsu really cant beat the juken" he looked down sadly to Naruto, 'Naruto even you are a genius, to use jutsu without hand signs when I cant even mold chakra'

"I deadicat this match to the Strongest leaf genin I know: Rock Lee" called Naruto causeing everyone to give the Yellow haired nin an odd look, while Guy began to scream things about 'THE FLAME OF YOUTH' and Rock Lee was overjoyed by Naruto's kind words "So I will only use my taijutsu" this caused a few to go pale namely Naruto's real friends and the Hyuga head and his daughter who knew what happened to the last person to use only taijutsu. Lee was about to call out to Naruto telling him not to that untill he was interupted by a clone of the Mizukage.

"Don't worry he'll be fine" the other turned to the new comer in blue. Kakashi grunted.

"He'll die, his taijutsu is abysmal. Lee over there was an expert on taijutsu and lost the ability to be a ninja because of it"

"Yeah, Naruto baka may have gotten better but theres no way he can win only Sasuke-kun would stand a chance." replied the pink haired fan girl.

"Please Naruto could lose his dream over this" begged Lee.

"Just watch his 'dance of death'" answered Mei's clone, Kakashi and Sasuke were actually scared by the glint in her eye, but turned to the match anyway. Sasuke activated his sharigan intrested in what may or may not happen. The Hyuga heiress begins to pry. Naruto slips into his taijutsu stance with to everyone else looked like he was dancing. This started an uproar of laughter from the crowd. Kakashi turned to the clone with a smile,

"Don't tell me you taught him that"

"No, its his invention" this had caused a bit of dispeair from the head Hyuga

"Of course the 'dead-last' would make something so useless" chocked out a blond haired fan girl. The clone only smiled as the match began and Garra had tried to crush him off the bat and crowd watching and hoping it would happen. As the sand was apon him he jump and backfliped on some sand and with one hand began a car wheal followed by a serias of twiraling leaps and ducking while spining around the sands attempts to grab him. On the final leap he landed on his hands with his legs doing a split and was finaly in range as he begon to spin. Garra saw the kick coming but paid it no mind expecting his sand to stop the kick. It tares right through it and smashes into his face, and sends his flying across the area into a wall making a large crator. Everyone in the area jaw drops at this simultaneously. Hanabi began to drool again earning a few questioning looks from the others.

Kakashi turns toward the Mizukage's clone, "O.K. where did Naruto learn that" his voice laced with anger.

"I told you it's his invention"

"Theres no way, Naruto baka doesn't have the brain capasity to make anything." Sakura said camley

"When he first showed me he warned me about it, and I if I hadn't actually listened to him I would be dead" Only five people in the stand believed her. The brouding Uchiha who was mad that Naruto now had a taijutsu that even the sharigan was hard pressed to keep up with, the two Hyuga who were simply enjoying the fight and Lee/Gai dou who were cry with joy.

Naruto charged avoiding the sand the same way as before his left hand swung down smashing over half of Garra's sand armour and forceing him body to start falling forward, followed by a right knee to his forehead countering the previous attack, and ended with another open hand chop with his right forcing Garra to hit the ground leaveing a large crator. The sand tried to wrap around his legs a second after Garra was hit but Naruto backfiped out of range. He once again took up his starting stance.

"If you want to see my full power, let me meet your 'mother'" the hearts of Garra's siblings had stopped for a second, he **wanted** to meet Garra's 'mother'? No one with a brain wanted do that! Then again someone with a brain would've avoided Garra completely. Garra gave Naruto a sadistic smile.

"You...want to meet mother..." again begins to shout "She wants to meet you too" then his dome of sand begins to form and the fake Kazekage got ready to sound the invasion, until Naruto pushed his sleave back showing his tatoo. 'That's not the snake tatoo, so what is it?' Garra saw Naruto's movement but paid them no mind as his dome sealed up.

Naruto bite his thumb and smiled.

End of chapter 4


End file.
